


I Knew I'd Fall For You, But Not Like This

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Awkwardness, Consent, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, aceflux kaneki, au where kanekis not a ghoul, au where they never met, cheesy pickup lines, hide is a clumsy idiot, hide is so gay, hide works in a grocery store and kaneki works in a bookstore, kaneki is an awkward idiot, kanekis an adorable whimpery mess, nothing but cute happy gays here friends, understanding and good hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide took two steps forward and walked directly into his seven-foot tall cereal display, scattering all two hours of work and three hundred boxes on the floor.</p><p>Well, <i>shit</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Know What, I'm Kind Of Glad I Knocked Over All Those Cereal Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the gayest thing ive ever written and my first attempt at smut ever please spare me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide wishes he weren't such a lovestruck idiot.

In a way, Hide's daily routine was somehow reassuring, and in another way, he felt like the mundanity of it all was slowly driving him nuts.

He wasn't _unhappy_ with his life, per se—there wasn't much he was unhappy with, period—but he felt like there was something he was missing. Something _more_. Every day, he woke up, showered, ate, walked to class, bumped into a few street signs, walked to work, stocked shelves, restocked shelves, flirted with the cashiers, walked home, bumped into a few more street signs, tried and failed to study, then fell asleep, content. Wash, rinse, repeat. Hide was a person who craved spontaneity, and he did his best to throw himself for a loop as often as he could, but the average structure of his days stubbornly remained exactly the same, no matter how many weird artsy vintage stores he visited or obscure music classes he signed up for.

Hide was musing on this, as he often did, while stacking a giant pyramid of cereal boxes with some cutesy cartoon character on the front. As grocery store pyramids of bland, rectangular products went, it was a sight to behold. He was actually sort of proud of his odd talent, and he was just about to retrieve the final box of his shift to place on his creation, when—

—out of the corner of his eye, he saw _him_.

Hide had known for a while that he wasn't straight, but _Jesus Christ_ he had no idea how incredibly gay he was until just now.

He'd seen and dated cute boys and cute girls before, but this person was downright angelic. He carried himself in a shy and self-conscious way that was incredibly endearing. Black hair that perfectly framed his soft cheeks and delicate features, a slight frame, big, gentle eyes, and—oh, _god_ , those collarbones, barely visible above a demure sweater. Those legs—his _thighs_. He hadn't known it was physically possible to be so attractive, but here this person was, quietly inspecting a box of tea just down the aisle from him, oblivious to how his mere presence spurned Hide's blood to rush to...uncomfortable places.

Hide took two steps forward and walked directly into his seven-foot tall cereal display, scattering all two hours of work and three hundred boxes on the floor.

Well, _shit_.

He sat up, rubbing his head sorely—he'd been knocked over—and looked up to see the stranger's curious ( _adorable_ ) gray eyes, meeting his.

He was bent over slightly, his hands ( _delicate, pale, he wanted to hold them_ ) balanced on his knees, a look of concern on his ( _soft, beautiful, kissable_ ) face. He said something and Hide missed it, mentally kicking himself for waxing poetic when he should've been listening.

"What?"

"I-I said—" he seemed flustered, was he _blushing?_ Oh, god, that was adorable— "are you alright? You were sorta staring at me, and then you walked into the display, and, um..." He fidgeted with the hem of his sweater— _dammit why was everything he did so cute?_ —and offered a hand to help Hide up. "S-sorry if I was doing something distracting...? Do you need help putting it back up?"

Hide wanted to kick himself for real now; of _course_ he'd been staring, and he'd made the poor thing uncomfortable, and he didn't want that at all. He prided himself on his ability to help people feel at ease around him.

"No, no, you're fine." _You're just so fucking adorable_ , he wanted to add, but, no, he'd already been enough of a creeper. "Don't worry about it." He took the stranger's hand, and he swore he could feel tingles where their skin had touched as he helped him up.

"Are you sure?" He pressed his lips together, almost pouting but not quite. "I mean, if I did something that made a mess, then I should help clean it up, right?" Hide opened his mouth to protest, but he was already on his hands and knees, restacking the boxes. He placed one out of alignment and Hide felt himself twitch.

"...N-no, seriously, you don't have to. My supervisor's gonna get mad if he sees me making a customer do my job."

"You aren't making me," —he glanced up at Hide's nametag— "Nagachika-san, I offered to help..." He trailed off as he misplaced a box and part of the rather pathetic tower fell down again.

He was sort of stubborn in this friendly and adorable way, and it was endearing, but it was also taking everything Hide had not to shove him out of the way and fix the boxes because he was messing them all up and not even realizing it and it was driving him nuts. He stepped forward. "I'm serious. Just let me—"

"W-wait, careful, there's a—!"

Hide tripped—again—and, opening his eyes, he found himself nose to nose with the stranger, perched on top of him.

The boy underneath him turned a bright shade of red, and Hide would have been blushing harder had all the blood in his body not just rushed down _there_. God, he was such a middle-school boy... He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to imagine his ugly supervisor in a speedo, which usually did the trick for him. 

Okay. He was okay. He was going to get off of him and talk to him like a normal person now.

"It looks like I've already fallen for you, huh...?"

God _dammit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Gang Gets Awkward Boners"


	2. I'm One Shitty Pickup Line Away From Changing My Mind About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Kaneki go on a coffee date and have trouble keeping their hands to themselves, and Kaneki confesses something that goes over much better than he thought it would.

Hide wouldn't have blamed the boy he currently had pinned to the ground for punching him square in the jaw at that horrendous pickup line, but he just blushed harder, if that was even possible.

The stranger's voice squeaked slightly. "...P-please let go of me."

As soon as he fully registered his words and the position they were in, Hide jumped to the side, freeing him up to move. "Geez, I'm really sorry... About all of this." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and mentally begged himself not to say anything stupid again.

"No, it's alright." He giggled softly, and the sound was like music, like little bells. Then, he lowered his gaze, gingerly replacing another box—he was persistent, Hide gave him that—and flushing red again, and _god_ he was so cute. "D-did you really mean that? What you said a second ago?"

Hide blurted, "If you would just stop trying to help put back the display, I'll take you out for coffee."

So much for not saying anything stupid.

He slapped his hand to his forehead after a moment of stunned silence. "Oh my god. Oh my god, forget I said that. Sorry, it's just— ugh, I don't know, I—"

"I-it's fine!" the smaller boy interrupted just as suddenly, looking more flustered by the second. "Sorry. It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's just— I don't even know your full name."

Hide snickered, "Then, this afternoon, you'll have the honor of a date with Nagachika Hideyoshi. You can call me Hide." He winked; apparently he was turning his usual cheesy charisma up to a full 10. "To whom do I owe this pleasure?" The pair must have looked ridiculous, sitting on the floor in the middle of a grocery store surrounded by cereal boxes, but Hide's shift was pretty much over anyway.

"It's Kaneki. Kaneki Ken," he mumbled softly, and Hide repeated the name, finding the way it rolled off his lips beautiful.

"Well then, Kaneki. I hope you know your adorableness is the direct cause of me walking into a seven-foot tower of cereal boxes like a complete idiot."

Kaneki hadn't stopped blushing for even a moment since Hideyoshi—Hide—had landed on top of him. Adorable wasn't something he was used to being called. Weird, antisocial, goody two-shoes, yes; _adorable_ , never. And the fact that the compliment came from this person—Hide, with his gorgeous tanned and freckled skin and lively eyes and broad shoulders—was even more confusing and amazing. He didn't often feel attraction to people (right, his being on the asexual scale was an issue he probably needed to mention), but _god_ did he feel it now. He wanted Hide to kiss him. He wanted to let his hands wander all over Hide's body, exploring his chest, his back, his hips that he could just barely see under his shirt when he lifted his arms up. He wanted—

"Kaneki? Kaneki, did you hear me? I was just saying that we can leave as soon as I put these boxes back up. If you want. It won't take long, I swear."

"Y-yeah!" Kaneki shook himself, thinking of a more appropriate response. "I mean. That sounds good. If it won't take long." His voice came out weirdly staccato, and he was stuttering more often than he normally did (not that he talked to people that often). He felt like—like a kid with a crush, but judging by the way Hide's cheeks were dusted with pink, he wasn't the only one. Although Hide did seem significantly more _experienced_ than him...

Hide gave a determined nod. "Right. Okay, you can go check out, and I'll finish this pyramid in record time."

As Kaneki paid for his pears, coffee, mints, tea, and assorted other items, Hide haphazardly restacked the boxes as quickly as possible, giving no regards to their alignment or balance; it was ironic, given that Kaneki had been doing the exact same thing just a minute ago. At any rate, Hide clocked out, Kaneki gathered his bags, and they both completed their respective tasks at the same time, meeting at the entrance to the store. Hide offered Kaneki his arm, and was slightly alarmed when he just stood there.

"What are you—"

"I— I'd have to drop my bags."

Hide looked at him, actually _looking_ this time. For someone so perceptive, he could be sort of an idiot. Kaneki held two plastic bags in each hand. 

"Right. Let me take a few of those off your hands, 'neki—" _shit,_ that had slipped out without him thinking— "ah, crap. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Kaneki gave him a look that could only be described as angelic. He looked surprised, happy, and endeared, all at once, and it was _precious_. God, the things he'd do to that boy. "Yeah." 

Hide backtracked a bit on his own thoughts; honestly, Kaneki combined attractiveness and cuteness in an alarmingly overpowering way. He'd never felt like this about someone—part of him wanted to cuddle and pamper him and pepper his nose and forehead and those soft cheeks with sweet, chaste kisses, and the other part wanted to fuck him until neither of them could speak in coherent sentences. He'd be happy doing anything at all with him, really. They could spend a whole night together snuggling and eating crappy takeout and watching B-rated movies and he'd have the time of his life, Hide was certain.

"It should be illegal to be as cute as you," Hide quipped, heaving the groceries over his shoulder, and, as Kaneki squawked in embarrassment, he giggled, "The café's just a five minute walk from here." 

Kaneki slipped his hand into Hide's—god, oh god, they were _holding hands_ —and matched Hide's rhythm of footsteps as they walked.

* * *

"You're telling me that this whole time we went to the same university and we never even saw each other?"

"To be fair, the literature and social science buildings are pretty far apart." Kaneki sipped his cappuccino contentedly, musing, "It makes sense that we wouldn't share any classes. And I, um, don't get out that much."

Hide set down his latte and affectionately nudged Kaneki's shoulder. "I'm just mad 'cause I've been on the same campus as the most attractive person alive this whole time and not even known it."

Color bloomed on Kaneki's cheeks and he bristled slightly, not accustomed to anyone being so openly affectionate with him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his compliments—quite the opposite, he adored the constant positive attention and praise that seemed to flow so easily from Hide—but he was still getting used to it. "Hide, we...we're in _public_ , geez..."

"Hey, it's alright!" He gave a blindingly bright smile, and Kaneki was suddenly reminded of the sun. "There's hardly ever anyone here in the afternoon, so you don't have to worry."

"I-is this—is this, like, a date? Are we dating?" Kaneki blurted suddenly; the question had been idling in his brain for a while before he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask it.

For a split second, Hide seemed confused, then he broke back into that same bright smile. "'Course it is! You know how it goes: boy meets boy, boy knocks over pile of cereal boxes, boy asks boy out while surrounded by bland commercialism and soulless capitalist propaganda..." He counted off his fingers as he spoke, his tone mock-serious. "Pretty standard rom-com plot fare."

Kaneki couldn't keep a giggle from bubbling up, and Hide held up his hand to cup his cheek, asking for permission with his eyes before Kaneki moved forward into his touch.

Hide's hand was so impossibly warm, and Kaneki leaned against it slightly, feeling his face redden again, and then they were nose-to-nose again, losing themselves in each other's eyes ( _God, Kaneki, how cliche for a literature student,_ he thought), and he could feel soft, hot breath on his lips, and he was so _close_ and Kaneki just wanted to lean in, just the slightest bit, and—

"...Can I kiss you...?" Hide mumbled breathily.

Kaneki responded by squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips against Hide's, a little too roughly at first, then gentler; he found himself guided by Hide's hand, which now rested steadily on his shoulder and stabilized both of them.

It took about ten seconds for Kaneki to realize that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing and Hide seemed to have every idea in the world of what he was doing, and— _ohh_ , the way Kaneki's bottom lip fit perfectly between Hide's, the way he parted his lips to softly nip at Kaneki's, nowhere near hard enough to cause pain but with just enough pressure that Kaneki felt hot all over, like he was coming undone— _that_ was perfection. Hide was, for lack of any eloquent words that Kaneki could come up with at the moment, one hell of a good kisser. His lips were soft and warm, and tasted like coffee and honey.

He was under the impression that there was no way it could possibly get any better, and then Hide broke the kiss quickly for breath and came back, adding more pressure and earning a soft mewl from the back of Kaneki's throat. He wasn't even sure where that had come from, but now he was breathing hard, his mind going hazy from lust, and he almost felt the need to cover his mouth to keep another moan from slipping out.

"A-again," Kaneki mumbled once Hide had pulled back, and he obliged, this time burying his hand in Kaneki's soft hair. He was so reactive, so sensitive to every little touch and shift in pressure, and it fit him so well. Seeing him in front of him, all flushed and shivery with desire, sent Hide's mind racing through situation after incredibly hot situation, and he bit back a strangled moan as his pants became uncomfortably tight in the crotch.

"W-wait, hold on." A soft, breathy, hesitant voice broke through his fantasizing, and immediately, he pulled away. "What's up?"

"Not—" Kaneki took a huffy breath, his cheeks burning— "Not here."

Hide looked around, reacquainting himself with their actual surroundings, not those of his daydreams, and wanted to kick himself. Jesus Christ, they were still in _public_. Hide may have been a crazy, horny college kid, but he was a crazy, horny college kid with standards, damn it.

"Are you suggesting we go to my apartment, then...?"

" _Hi_ de!" Kaneki yelped, somehow flushing a darker shade of red.

"Hang on, let me rephrase that." He looked like he was in deep thought for a moment before snorting unattractively (it was still somehow really endearing) and snickering, "I just bought a new mattress—" oh, god, it was another pickup line— "so do you wanna come help me break it in?"

Kaneki's first thought was along the lines of _'just kill me now'_ , followed quickly by his second thought, which was _'okay, that was sort of cute'_. Both of these thoughts verbally manifested themselves as a sort of combination squawking/yelping noise. 

Hide waited patiently for him to calm down before asking, "Do you _not_ want to, then?" and Kaneki realized then that he had been being serious.

"I—? No..."

"No, you don't want to, or no, you do?"

"I-I do..." Kaneki muttered, embarrassed.

"I'm gonna need consent that's a little clearer than that, 'neki. I don't want to do anything with you that you're not okay with," he murmured, and it was surprisingly sweet, given what he'd said less than a minute ago.

Kaneki figured that if he was going to be honest with Hide, then he'd have to come forward with his sexuality now. Pushing away anxieties that it would be a deal-breaker—Hide had already shown a lot of concern for his comfort—he mumbled, "Hide, I— I'm, um, aceflux. Do you know what that means...?" Hide nodded, surprising Kaneki both with his knowledge and how unruffled he was at the confession, and he continued, "Okay, so...how about I come over and then see how I feel when I get there? I don't want to just—to change my mind on you. It wouldn't be fair. But, I mean, if—if that isn't okay with you then I can just—"

"Kaneki, it's fine," Hide interrupted softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. And if you do decide to go through with this, then you can tell me if I do anything you aren't comfortable with or if you start feeling gross and want to stop, alright?"

Kaneki was almost flattered at the respect he was being shown, and he nodded and thanked him quietly, smiling. "So... Yes, as of right now...yeah, I want to—to sleep with you." His voice had deteriorated out of embarrassment to a sort of squeaky whisper by the end of his sentence, but it was still understandable. Kaneki almost hated to admit it, but the fact that Hide had been so respectful and understanding had probably doubled his chances of getting laid.

"Let's see how you feel later, then, 'kay?" Hide pressed a soft kiss to his nose, earning a little giggle, and the pair stood up and discarded their paper cups, leaving the café with groceries in tow. The coffee had gotten cold by now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Gang Makes Out In A McCafé"
> 
>  
> 
> the smut is coming the next chapter you filthy animals ( ~~i have no idea how to write it though~~ )


	3. I Wasn't Kidding About The Pickup Lines, But Holy Shit, You're Good In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki reveals exactly how pure and innocent he is to Hide and Hide shows him a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is The First smut ive ever written, ever, in my life, so i apologize if it Sucks,

The walk to Hide's apartment was peppered with bad jokes, both boys tripping over themselves multiple times, and one near miss wherein Hide nearly dropped his share of the groceries. Kaneki had been worrying that he'd chicken out, that he'd get scared and shift to repulsed, but the way that he couldn't help but steal little kisses as they walked made him think that maybe he'd be able to go through with this, after all. And then, he realized something that probably should have been obvious to him much earlier.

"Hide, I-I just realized—you were my first kiss." Pink dusted Kaneki's cheeks as he looked away bashfully, and Hide could've kissed him again right there, he was so adorable.

Now, Hide had already guessed that Kaneki lacked experience, but he hadn't realized how, well, how _pure_ he was. It didn't matter to him, though—he wanted to guide Kaneki through his first time, to make sure he enjoyed himself. "Man, if I'd known you were such an innocent maiden, I would've stolen your first kiss from you."

"But you didn't." Kaneki stuck his tongue out at him playfully, and Hide had to take a moment to keep himself from fantasizing about what else that tongue could do. It must've shown on his face, because Kaneki promptly shoved him as hard as his admittedly rather scrawny arms would allow him to, flushing red again and huffing, "Ugh, don't be such a perv!"

Before Hide could respond, he slowed his steps and stopped for a moment. "Hang on, I need to tie my shoe," Kaneki mumbled, and then he bent over and Hide was able to keep a straight face for a total of around two seconds.

Kaneki's ass was a work of _art_.

All Hide could do was stand there and wait, definitely sort of staring and horny as hell, and try to keep himself from blurting out another bad pickup line.

"Yo, Kaneki, are you sitting on the F5 key?"

His gaze flicked back to Hide. "Wh—"

"'Cause that ass—" he made double finger guns— "is _refreshing_."

Kaneki damn near fell over.

He almost scowled at him, but, straightening his spine and looking back, he caught sight of Hide's goofy, puppy-like grin, and allowed affection to take over his features. Something about his delivery, or maybe his intentions, was purely dumb and sweet rather than predatory, and Kaneki found it oddly endearing. That was a good way to describe Hide, he thought, _oddly endearing_. Well, _incredibly hot_ also worked, but he was trying to be poetic.

They were all over each other before they even reached the front door.

* * *

Kaneki quickly realized that he needn't have worried about losing attraction as the night went on; it was him who had ended up pulling Hide on his (more or less made) bed next to him. Their fingers were entwined and tangled in each other's hair, and their breath came in heavy, almost desperate gasps. Kaneki had started out as a rather clumsy and awkward kisser, but had slowly gotten the hang of it, matching Hide's pressure and the rhythm of breath and kiss, breath and kiss, only sort of noticing that Hide's hands were wandering down his spine and pressing into the curves of his ribs.

He paused at the hem of Kaneki's sweater, pulling back and toying with it. "Can I—"

As far as Kaneki was concerned, he couldn't rip it off his body fast enough. "Y-yes. _Please_ ," he panted, already lifting his arms over his head for ease of access.

Hide lifted the garment off over his head, and as the cool air hit his bare skin, Kaneki suddenly felt sort of self-conscious; sort of awkward, scrawny, and pale. Then, he heard Hide's breath catch, saw the way he was almost staring, and managed to keep his _entire_ face from turning bright red, though the same could not be said for his cheeks and nose.

"You," Hide traced Kaneki's collarbones with a thumb, "are objectively beautiful."

"No way," Kaneki mumbled, leaning forward and fumbling with Hide's shirt buttons, and then it was off, sliding down his toned, freckled shoulders to the duvet. He wasn't anything approaching Kaneki's boniness; his tanned arms and chest rippled with lean muscle just under the skin, but at the same time his stomach was smooth and seemed soft and Kaneki felt the sudden urge to lay his head on it. He occupied himself with trying not to audibly gasp and hiding his increasingly obvious boner.

"Honest," Hide murmured, leaning forward to press his lips to his neck, and he was sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin _so_ gently, and Kaneki made some sort of sound that was almost a moan, but not quite. Hide barely had to add any more pressure before Kaneki let out a needy whine of a moan, a real one this time. His pants felt uncomfortably tight and he cursed his own sensitivity to every little touch.

Fortunately, pants were the next article of clothing to go for both parties. After some fumbling with zippers and buttons and belts on Kaneki's end and some wildly flailing kicks from Hide, they were nearly completely exposed, and Kaneki almost hated how turned on he was getting just from seeing the other in front of him, half-naked and breathless.

"Hmm..." Hide hummed, tracing the curve of his hips with his fingertips. "Kaneki, would you be okay with me giving you a handjob?"

Kaneki had known that this was probably the direction things would be going, but he hadn't expected Hide to be so—so _forward_. Shaking off the bluntness of the question, he managed to squeak out an embarrassed "Y-yeah, I'd like that", his cheeks burning. He didn't want Hide to think that he _didn't_ want to be touched, after all. God, did he want that...

"If you'd enjoy it, I'm happy to indulge you," Hide purred, his voice seductive, almost a singsong. He tugged gently at his underwear with one finger. "Can I...?"

Kaneki nodded quickly, blushing feverishly, and his hips jerked slightly forward, not even fully on purpose.

Pulling off his underwear, Hide bent his back and trailed tender kisses up his inner thighs to the tip of his shaft, and Kaneki let out soft, small gasps at each kiss, culminating in a shaky moan as he covered his mouth with his hand and looked bashfully away. "Ah— Hi-Hide..." he whined, his words muffled but his soft and needy tone still audible.

Hide's gaze flickered up to him. His expressions, the noises he was making, were all so _adorable_ , and so attractive at the same time—desperate and lusty, yet sweet and self-conscious—and he felt the need to do whatever he could to hear more, see more of him. "It's still okay?" he checked one more time, wanting to make sure that he still wanted this and was enjoying himself.

"Y-yes. Hide, please—" ugh, Kaneki sounded like he was begging and it was a little pathetic, but he was getting impatient and fidgety, desperate for friction, for some sort of contact. "—Please touch me. God, pl-please..."

Hide nodded, gingerly wrapping his fingers around the base of his shaft. Slowly, he slid his hand up and down, eliciting a breathy moan from Kaneki. He looked back up at him, and, with his head thrown back, soft pants falling from his lips, and his hips gently bucking forward every time Hide delicately dragged his fingers up, he was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

Hide easily interpreted his expression as "keep going", but he still wanted to check. "Is this good, 'neki?"

Kaneki nodded, biting back mewls and trying to keep the neediness he felt from showing in his voice. "Hi-Hide, I—I can't take this anymore, I—p-please, go a little faster...m-more, _please_..." Okay, so that hadn't really worked; he still sounded like he was begging, but he was already _so_ close and he almost couldn't help it. He shivered, blush spreading to his neck, already leaking precum, and averted his eyes again.

Hide didn't need to be told twice, not with that adorable, whiny voice. He started stroking more vigorously, using one hand to pump up and down his shaft and the other to trace circles around the tip. It was obvious that he'd done this before, and he was damn good at it. Kaneki's moans grew in volume and pitch, and he raised his hands to hide his face. He'd sort of _experimented_ with pleasuring himself before, nothing too serious, but _this_ —this felt indescribably amazing, and somehow fulfilling in a way he couldn't even begin to explain. He wasn't even sure where the sounds he was making were coming from anymore. "H-Hide, _ahhn_ —"

"H-hey, you don't need to hide." Hide's breath was growing ragged, but his tone was still honey-sweet. "It's alright—don't be shy. Let me see your beautiful face, 'kay?"

Okay, _that_ was hot. Kaneki tamped down his self-consciousness and uncovered his face, and, having nothing else to do with his hands and feeling like he needed to hold on to something or he'd float away, he grasped desperately at Hide's hair. He was already so close, so embarrassingly close, and it felt so good that he couldn't hold back anymore. "Hide, I— I'm gonna, _haah—_ "

Hide wrapped an arm around his shoulder, still stroking with the other, and pulled him almost against his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear about how cute he sounded, how good he was being, and that was just the final push that Kaneki needed.

He actually sort of _yelped_. It was embarrassing as hell.

As Kaneki's breathing slowed, Hide continued to trace his fingers up and down his cock, petting his hair lightly. When he'd settled into a comfortable rhythm, he made a show of licking the cum off his hands— _he was licking Kaneki's cum off his hands_ —and, his mind no longer hazy with arousal, Kaneki had a minor existential crisis.

"You moan like a total virgin," Hide snickered affectionately, lapping the last of it up.

"Haah, ahhn. Shut up," Kaneki panted. "What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting you would be adorable, and you are. You're perfect." Hide leaned against Kaneki's neck, nuzzling it slightly, and he squeaked a little—he was still pretty sensitive—and turned pink with a mixture of arousal, embarrassment, and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT WVEN MY FINAL FORM. MORE SMUT COMING NEXT CHAPTER ( ~~they do a sex~~ )
> 
>  
> 
> please comment as i have no idea What The Hell I'm Doing

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
